U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,500, granted Sept. 7, 1982 to Robeson et al. discloses polyarylate compositions having improved hydrolytic stability comprising a polyarylate, an aliphatic polyester, an epoxide, and optionally a thermoplastic polymer selected from aromatic polycarbonates, styrene polymers, poly(alkyl acrylates), polyurethanes, vinyl chloride polymers, poly(arylethers), copolyetherester block polymers, and polyhydroxy ethers.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 54-158453, published to Fukushima et al. Dec. 14, 1979, discloses polyarylates melt blended with acrylate cooplymers containing a glycidyl (meth)acrylate moiety, where such polymer blends have improved stability upon exposure to hot water.
Neither of the references listed and discussed above disclose the flame-retardant blends of the present invention.